


The Wonderful You

by stereksfate



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereksfate/pseuds/stereksfate
Summary: Basking in each other, Stiles discovers something he wants from Derek.





	The Wonderful You

**Author's Note:**

> just some little fluff i wrote but couldn’t post on tumblr. on that note, because i type lowercase on tumblr, this is in all lowercase lmao sorry!

the softness of the boys skin sent a shiver down derek’s spine. he’d never felt so close to a person like this, their souls tied together so deeply, almost like they were the same.

stiles looked up to meet derek’s adoring and loving gaze staring down at him. the look made stiles want to nuzzle himself even closer into derek’s chest so he did. he smiles as derek’s hands came to thread through his hair, pulling slightly, but not enough to hurt him.

“never let me go?” stiles asks tiredly.

suddenly, the movements stopped, and derek’s arms came to wrap around stiles. it was a tight, reassuring squeeze, and even when derek eased the touch, his hold was still firm.

“never,” the sea-green eyed man answers with a smile, lifting stiles’ chin with two fingers. he leaned down slightly, capturing his lips into a deep kiss. the love shared deep within the two almost made derek’s heart burst, so he kissed him harder.

stiles was quick to scramble up from his lying position. he straddles derek’s hips. the position could be sexual if they wanted it to be, but that wasn’t how it was interpreted. stiles’ hands came to cup derek’s cheeks, pulling his lips back to his, breathing out against them before crushing them back together.

“i love you,” derek suddenly pants against stiles’ lips.

the younger man smiles, stroking derek’s face. “i love you.” derek never liked the sound of “i love you, too.” it never sounded right. it sounded as if stiles was agreeing with him.

“you’re... you’re the most gorgeous thing i’ve ever laid eyes on,” derek says softly, his hand coming to cup stiles’ cheek.

stiles smiled loving, pressing his cheek deeply into derek’s palm. “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he admits. “do you ever feel like that?” he continues.

derek nods without hesitation. “of course,” he says softly. “you’re— you’re my whole world, baby.” derek doesn’t fail to notice the way stiles’ eyes light up with each world.

“marry me,” he says suddenly, looking up to meet derek’s eyes.

“wh- what?” derek practically gasps.

“marry. me,” stiles says with emphasis. “i want you to marry me, der.” he searches derek’s eyes, his full of hope and suspense.

“i... of course i’ll marry you,” derek says, his head finally wrapping around the idea.

stiles beams with delight, practically squealing as he launches himself at derek, his face nuzzling into his neck.

“where’s my ring?” derek teases with playful nips to stiles’ chin.

“i’ll buy you one later,” stiles snorts, suddenly pushing derek down into his back. “right now...i wanna be with my fiancé.” he tested the word on his tongue, and he loved it.

derek smiles, looking up at stiles, who returns the look. “you told me you’d never let me go,” stiles says, kissing along derek’s jaw softly. “it seems you’ll have to stick to it.”

derek brushes his nose past stiles’ with a smile. he realizes he does that whenever he’s with stiles. he’s happy. he was a void of darkness before he met the person that gave him light. the person that makes him feel so special and wanted. that makes him feel worshipped, and calm. stiles made derek feel peaceful. he was his anchor after all, he made him feel grounded. not the mess he was just years prior to meeting the younger male. after everything they went through, the way they fought to get this far, derek wouldn’t change a single thing.


End file.
